


Blood Play

by Vacillating



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: In a twisted version of the Wishverse, Drusilla watches Willow.





	Blood Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Blood Play

## Blood Play

### by Am-Chau Yarkona

Title: Blood Play  
Author: Am-Chau Yarkona  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Torture mentioned, bloodplay  
Summary: In a twisted version of the Wishverse, Drusilla watches Willow. 

I like the look of the Master's latest. She has pretty red hair that flows like blood, and she likes to hurt Daddy. My Spike won't like it, but he's not the one Miss Edith wants to watch me with. 

Firey one, she's with Daddy now. She calls him Puppy, and she hurts him with her whole self. His cries are music, they make me want to sing along. Miss Edith and I stand in the doorway. She's so confident he'll scream: she's right. Until, eventually, he faints from pain, and the game has to stop for a while. 

When she steps away, I'm still in the doorway. 

"It makes a lovely show," I tell her. The blood is caking on her hands, and she licks it off slowly as she considers her reply. A clever one, this. 

"I'm glad you liked it," she smiles, her voice low to the edge of a purr. "It's kinda fun." 

There's a spatter of crimson on her face, drying to rusty brown. Her hand moves to rub it off, but I stop her just in time. "I want that." 

I look into her green eyes, and she steps closer to me. I nearly put my fingers to her soft cheek. Then I decide to be reckless. Slowly, I press my lips to the drops, flicking my tongue out to catch them. My Sire's blood on her sweet skin is like fine wine, or magical lion's blood. 

When her face is clean, I move on, wanting to taste more of her- the blood in her mouth, the blood in her veins, her body. She starts to react, kissing me back, wrapping her arms around my waist. 

In my ear, Miss Edith urges me on, making me slide into my true face and bite the girl's lips, her tongue, her round nose. 

Uncaring of who sees, we sink to the cold floor, determined to satisfy our hungers. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Am-Chau Yarkona


End file.
